


Intention

by happyjoylucky



Series: Thrill of the Heist [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, The Styles Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjoylucky/pseuds/happyjoylucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finally talks to the boys and the healing begins</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I start sobbing uncontrollably as I clutched onto the boys’ shirts, but they held onto me just as tight. 

“Y-you came for me.” I managed to speak through my hiccups.

“Of course we did, baby.” Harry rubs my back as he speaks.

“But you didn’t h-have to.” 

They both pull back and Edward places his hand on my cheek, “Louis, there was no way we were just going to let you get taken away. We would pay so much more just to make sure you were safe.”

I smile, despite the snot running from my nose and the swelling underneath my eyes, “Thank you.” 

But there’s still a dark cloud hanging over our heads. As grateful as I was to them for saving me from my possible death, I knew that this didn’t change much between us.

I still loved them and I know that they still love me; otherwise they wouldn’t have killed people. But I couldn’t bring myself to think of a reason as to why and how they could’ve let me go for so long. 

“Louis?” Harry asks, looking concerned.

“I want to go home.” 

Harry’s face almost seems hopeful, “Of course we can go home, baby—”

I shake my head and his face falls, “That’s not my home anymore.”

\-- -- -- --

“Louis you’re alive!” Niall hugs me the moment I walk through the door, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t help but Harry and Edward wouldn’t let me!”

I smile, “Niall it’s okay. I’m fine and they didn’t want you to get hurt.”

Niall looks over my shoulder, “Who kidnapped you!”

“Greg and Isabelle.”

His jaw drops, “That bitch.”

“Apparently we stole from Greg’s father, and I think Isabelle and Greg were a thing.” I explain the whole situation to him and it seems insane that I would have to tell anyone that something like getting kidnapped had happened to me, “And…” I have to tell him about Harry and Edward killing those henchmen and Greg and shooting Isabelle, “they killed Greg and two of his men.”

“And Isabelle?” 

“They had Liam take care of her.”

“Is he going to take care of the whole thing?” He means covering up the murders, coming up with a story to tell Greg’s fiancé, and finding more information on Greg and Isabelle’s relationship.

I nod in response.

“Well where are Harry and Edward now?”

I look down before continuing to the kitchen to get some ice on my injury, “I um, told them they could go.” I stick my head in the freezer for a moment before retrieving the bag of frozen peas and flinching slightly as I press it to my temple.

I hear him shut the door and follow me into the kitchen.

“I didn’t get to thank them…” he looks a little disappointed, then confused, “Are you guys getting back together?”

The million-dollar question.

I sigh and close my eyes “No.”

“Can I ask why?” As supportive as Niall was of me, I knew deep down that he just wants the three of us back together. Or at least he wants me to be happy.

“Because…” I choke up, “because as much as I want to be with them, I can’t think of any logical reason as to why they neglected me for so long. They knew I wasn’t jealous of that stupid girl, but I was jealous of someone taking up their time. They knew she was rude to me and they knew that I was leaving them and they barely did anything. We were together for four years and I never complained about anything, we robbed people together for fucks sake!”

“Louis…” Niall’s eyes are misty with sympathy.

“I need to go lie down. I’m tired.” I walk past him without another word.

I kick my shoes off but don’t bother removing my clothes and flop onto my bed. Despite my mental exhaustion being at an all time high, I couldn’t keep my eyes closed.

My mind continued to race with thoughts of if I was making the right decision by staying away from the boys. For the brief moment that we were holding one another, I felt incredibly safe and whole once again. The time that we spent apart was moot in those few seconds, because my heart knew it was home. But this was a matter that my mind had to take care of. 

If I were going to even think about going back to Harry and Edward, I would have to speak to them about it first.

\-- -- -- --

Through my sleepless night I was able to devise a plan to help me regain my sanity and my dignity. I didn’t want to question why the men I had devoted my life to had basically abandoned me but I would have to in order to carry on living. I wasn’t going to let myself be tied down because of the whole incident.

So when the sunlight streamed through the small slit between my curtains and cast a lonely line across my bedroom floor I decided to get up. I showered as quickly as I could and dressed even faster. I made sure to tip toe down the hall of the flat and made sure not to jingle the keys as I locked the door behind me.

When I finally made it downstairs, I took a deep breath before exiting the building. The cool morning air rushed past me as I walked, thinking about what I would say to them. How would I start? How would they react? How was I going to remain calm? Could this be the end?

I stopped in my tracks at that question. If I were to end it between the three of us, I would have to cut all ties with them. I would have to move for good, away from this city and away from any possibility of seeing them again. 

I didn’t want that, did I?

Before I know it, I’m standing in front of the bakery. To any outsider, I’d just appear to be a loyal customer waiting for the bakery to open at five-thirty in the morning. But they don’t open until six, so they’re still doing prep work, giving me at least thirty minutes to speak with the boys. I slowly walk up to the glass door and knock three times, hoping they could hear from the kitchen.

No one comes.

I knock again.

Somebody emerges from the kitchen, but it’s not the boys. She looks surprised as she comes to unlock the door for me.

“Louis? What are you doing here?” her blonde hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and a tiny bit of flour sprinkled across her hands.

“Gemma…I—are the, um, boys here?”

“No, but they’ll be in any minute. Come in, I’ll get you some tea.” She pulls me into the quiet room before I can say no. I sit down at my regular table.

She’s behind the counter in an instant, putting the kettle on and getting me a mug, “So I haven’t seen you in a while, how’s the shop been?”

I didn’t know what or how much the boys had told her about our situation, it’s been months though so she should have caught on. But I was going to keep it light anyway, “Pretty good. A lot of appointments lately.”

We carry on chatting for a bit. I ask her how she’s been doing and find out she’s been modeling for a hair and makeup artist. Before I can awkwardly ask about her love life the door is unlocked and the boys are frozen in the doorway.

“Louis…” Harry looks from Louis to Gemma.

Gemma read the room and excused herself to check on the scones.

Edward sits down across from me and Harry pulls a chair up from a separate table.

“How are you feeling?” Edward asks.

“Good.” I manage to say. The other words are caught in my throat. I tap my fingers against the mug during the pause that happens. I could suddenly hear Niall’s voice in my head telling me to hurry up and get it over with.

“I wanted to talk to you about what happened before I left.” This time the pause is much shorter before I decide to talk again, “I want to know how all of a sudden you could choose someone else over me like that.” I stopped myself before launching into an all out rant.

Edward looks to Harry before looking me in the eye again, “We really have no excuse for neglecting you like we did. And we don’t expect you to forgive us…well ever really.” I acknowledge his comment by scoffing as softly as I can.

Harry purses his lips then speaks up, “At first it was just nice to hang out with someone from our childhood. We reminisced and she would tell us about traveling around the world. Every time she told us about a beautiful place she’d been we couldn’t help but think about bringing you to that place.” I nearly rolled my eyes, “Eventually she started asking about you, but whenever we wanted to introduce you two she was reluctant. Which we found really strange.”

Edward continued while Harry fidgeted, “It just got weirder and weirder. She seemed like she was in trouble and she admitted that she was back in town because she was trying to get away from someone. We offered to let her stay with us, which we were going to run by you, I swear, but she begged us not to say anything to you. So we helped her in and out of different hotels. But the night that you…left, was the only night she stayed with us.”

He ran a hand through his hair, “We promise we were going to go after you but she begged us not to, saying that there was no way we could explain why she was around so much without giving up her secret. We really thought she was in trouble she seemed so distressed. She fooled us.”

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, “I’m still upset and I don’t know what will change that.” They’re eyes are sad as they watch my lips move, “But thank you for telling me the truth. And I’m sorry Isabelle tricked you.” I try to tack on the statement with as little sarcasm as I could.

“Louis, I really—I just want to say something before you leave us again.” Harry looks as if he’s about to cry and I think something inside me breaks, “I love you. We love you. And we still care about you so much. We never should have let anyone come between us.”

And now I’m sure something inside me has broken. I’m just not sure if it’s my will or my heart. I blink rapidly, feeling a single tear slide down my cheek. 

“I…I still love you two. And I don’t think anything could ever change that. But for now, I can’t be with you.” They’re faces fall and it takes everything in me not to take my words back and take my boys back too.

“I’ve just finally learned how to be okay with being by myself. As much as I loved being with you two, I think it’d be better to be friends for now.” Yes. That’s the right decision.

They look to one another before returning their eyes to me, “If that’s what will make you happy, then of course.” Edward smiles, but it’s not real.

I bite my lip, “Thank you.” I stand up and the boys follow. Harry wraps his arms around me tightly, burying his face in my neck. I’m surprised to say the least, but I embrace him as well. I press a light kiss to his cheek before he stiffly pulls away. I turn to Edward, who is gentler than Harry but just as warm when he holds me. Before we pull apart he kisses me on the forehead and my eyes flutter shut.

I force myself away from them before stepping towards the door, “Bye, boys. I’ll talk to you soon.” I smile. I leave. I try to walk casually down the street, where cars are now occupying the roads and parking spots and people are now awake and active. But most importantly I wait before letting my tears trickle down my face.

If this is the right decision why do I feel so awful?


	2. Chapter 2

On my walk from the bakery I may have scared a few kids who saw how teary I was. But I had stopped any tears by the time I got home because I knew Niall would have sprung into action and would’ve called the boys to give them an earful.

 

But I had no idea that I was gonna be the one to get reprimanded like a child when I got home.

 

“So?” he greeted me at the door.

 

“We all agreed being friends was the best option.”

 

His face had gone from hopeful to angry in milliseconds. He slaps my shoulder, almost sending my tea out of my hand. I almost don’t care since it’s gone horribly cold on the walk home. But all of my frustration got the better of me and I hit him back a little harder than intended.

 

“Don’t hit me! Only I get to hit you!”

 

“What the hell makes you think that?” We’re arguing like children. It doesn’t get much worse than this.

 

“I’m trying to knock some sense into you.” I’m still confused, “Listen Louis. I didn’t understand your guys’ relationship when you first got together. I thought it was weird and to be honest I was worried if your ass was gonna be okay.” I’m about to stop him but he ignores me, “But that was before I saw how the three of you acted together. There was this balance, surprisingly, and I thought if there were anyone who would take care of you beside yourself they’d have to be twice the man I was. And as literal as the two of them may be, it worked.”

 

His eyes then turn sympathetic, “But if you decide that being friends with them is the best idea, I trust you. I know that deep down you’ve forgiven them. And if you haven’t, you will in time.

 

I almost want to scold Niall for not being on my side but I take a deep breath instead, “Thank you, Niall.” I thought that was all I had to say before tears fill my eyes for the hundredth time today, “I miss them so much.”

 

He hugs me, “Did you tell them that?”

 

I shake my head. I wanted to be with them. I wanted to live with them again. I wanted them to be mine again. Strangely I even missed stealing with them. But I meant what I said. I did not want to be taken for granted, a luxury. No. I wanted to be earned and loved like before. I wanted to trust them. And the only way I could determine if I could trust them again was by going through with my word and start over by being friends.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

I slept extremely well for the rest of the day after I got home and woke up in a pretty good mood. I did however wake up late and had to rush to get ready to go to the shop. Niall left a note on the counter saying he wanted to let me in and he would take care of my appointments for the day, but I refused to let the Irishman try to take my pay.

 

I ran all the way to the shop, my jacket flailing on my one arm and my pants not zipped up all the way, which I didn’t find out till I got home later.

 

I stumbled through the door of the shop and nearly collapsed, “Ni- Niall,” I huffed, “I’m gonna kill you.” I was seeing spots. I thought I could hear Niall laughing over the rushing of blood in my ears.

 

When I finally caught my breath I slowly stood up and was surprised to see not only Niall laughing behind the counter, but Harry and Edward holding a drink carrier with two white cups.

 

“Hey Louis.” Harry spoke quietly.

 

“Hi.”

 

It was quiet for a moment, which I dreaded because I knew Niall was going to say something.

 

“This is for you.” Edward slipped one of the cups from the carrier and held it out to me. I took it gratefully, knowing I wouldn’t be able to function throughout the day without tea.

 

“Thank you. I, uh, didn’t have time to make myself some. Was in a bit of a rush.” I glared at Niall.

 

Before another awkward silence could occur, the door opened and my first client of the day walked in. He looked a little startled when we all looked at him.

 

“Hi, I’m here for my appointment with Louis?” his eyes darted between the four of us.

 

“That’s me.” I wave, “Zayn, right?” I ask and he nods, “Alright, go ahead and make yourself comfortable in the waiting area and I’ll be right over to talk about your design.”

 

He nods with a smile then walks over to the corner with the coffee table and sad leather couch. I look to Harry and Edward before I have to go get my supplies.

 

“Thanks for the tea you two.” Be strong. Be strong. Be strong.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

About three and a half hours later, I was cleaning up Zayn’s tattoo and taking a picture of it for the shop’s Instagram.

 

“I’ll be sure to tag you in it. What’s your username?” I ask him as Niall swipes his card through the pin pad.

 

“It’s just my name.” He answers. When I get to his profile my eyes nearly bulge out of my head.

 

He’s a fucking model. His photos and aesthetic are to die for, and just from the few photos I can see he’s posed for plenty of famous designers already. But he’s got a few sketches and paintings posted as well and they’re just as amazing as his headshots.

 

“Ah, I see you’ve seen my account.” He scratches the back of his head.

 

“Um, yeah! Zayn, these are incredible?”

 

“Which ones..?”

 

“These drawings, and these pictures of your face! Oh my god.”

 

He laughs once before pinching at his lip, “Thanks. I just like to let my art be seen, whether it’s modeling or painting.”

 

I hear Niall scoff, but ignore him, “These are honestly some of the best pieces I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Thanks. I’ve actually got a bunch at this studio my friend owns if you ever want to see them.”

 

I nod vigorously, “Is that even a question?” he laughs before his phone starts to ring.

 

“Shit, I’ve gotta run, but It was really nice meeting you guys. Thanks for the tattoo again Louis!” he says before finally answering his phone and exiting the shop.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

A couple days later, I’m sat in the shop sketching. The days been a bit slow and a customer cancelled their appointment the night before so while Niall is tattooing someone, I’m left at the counter, bored.

 

When the phone rings and breaks my concentration I pick it up before balancing it between my shoulder and ear and try to finish my sketch.

 

“Infinity Ink, this is Louis how can I help you?”

 

“Louis, it’s Zayn.”

 

“Oh, hey mate, what’s up?”

 

“I’m just in the neighborhood and I was in the mood to get a tattoo. Do you have any openings today?”

 

“I actually do, a customer was supposed to come in like fifteen minutes, had an hour session planned out if you wanna take that one?”

“Perfect, I’ll be there in a bit.” With that he ends the call.

 

I look down at my sketch before standing up to get the basics of my kit ready. Just as I finish getting set up, Zayn walks in.

 

“Hey Louis, how are you?” he stops at the counter and looks down at the sketch I left behind, “Who! This looks so sick!”

 

“Oh, thanks. I was just playing around.” I look down to the unshaded sketch of the revolver.

 

“I actually had no idea what I wanted, but do you think you could manage something like this?”

 

“A gun tattoo?” I laugh, “Where would you get it?”

 

He shrugs before looking at it once again, “My hip?”

 

I hadn’t thought of that, “Sounds good. You can go ahead and sit in the chair while I get this outline done.”

 

I start sketching the revolver on the transfer paper. We chat while I finish the task, I ask Zayn about his modeling career to which he just laughs.

 

“I’m not really into it to be honest. I just do it because I wouldn’t make that much money just by selling my art.”

 

“I’m sure your art could sell for thousands if you found the right buyer.” He thanks me for the compliment, “Alright, ready to get inked?”

 

“Yep. Should I take my shirt off or…?”

 

“Well I just need to get at your hip, so whatever you’re comfortable with.”

 

He proceeds to take his shirt off and oh my God. He is fit, “Um, you may have to pull the side of your pants down a bit as well.” I manage to say without stammering.

 

He lays back in the chair and slides the left side of his pants down so I can see the lower half of his v-line. Oh my God, “Okay, I’m just gonna get this outline on your skin.” I mentally search for a place to set my left hand in order to get the skin to stretch right. I settle for putting my hand on his lower abs and look up to make sure its okay with him. He doesn’t say anything so I continue.

 

I get through the outline of the tattoo without shaking or sweating (too much), “Okay I’m gonna start shading now. Do you need a break or are you good to go?”

 

He gives me a thumbs up before I switch to my shader gun. The buzzing starts and I place my hand back on his abs. I hear the door open and I let Niall greet whoever it is.

 

“Oh, hey Edward and Harry.” My head snaps up but I don’t turn to look at them. But I shouldn’t be embarassd to do so, especially if I wanted this friendship to work. I turn to see them glaring at me and Zayn, and I realize that my hand is still resting on Zayn’s torso.

 

“Hi guys.” I quickly say before going back to tattooing. I hear a hushed conversation going on between Niall and the boys.

 

“Are you friends with a lot of models, then?” Zayn asks.

 

I realize he’s asking about the twins and I laugh, “They’re not models. But I always tell them that they could be.” I look back to them again and see that they’re still keeping an eye on me. I shrug it off and continue the piece.

 

After what felt like forever, the boys finally left and it was just me, Zayn, and Niall in the shop. I finally felt like I could breathe since I wasn’t being watched like a hawk’s prey.

 

For the rest of the session I was able to talk to Zayn about music and art. When I was finished and gave him the talk about aftercare and treatment again he invited me to a street festival that was gonna take place next week, where he’d be painting a mural. I took him up on the offer and made sure to give him my personal number so he didn’t have to call the shop.

 

“Thanks again, mate.” he said before heading out.

 

“Bye!” Niall waved even though Zayn’s leather jacket clad back was to us. As soon as the door clicked shut Niall backhanded me in the shoulder.

 

“What the hell was that for?” This is the second time in two days he’s nearly made me spill my tea.

 

“Why’d you tell him you’d go to that thing?” he’s so angry he’s turning bright red.

 

“Because I’m a tattoo artist and I like art? Honestly Niall, I thought you had more common sense than that.”

 

“What about Harry and Edward?”

 

I shrug, “I guess I can let them know about the festival. It’s up to them if they want to come.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” I keep my voice level, “I know how they’re gonna feel about me taking a guy up on an invitation, no matter how innocent, but they are my _friends_. And my friends don’t get jealous or get to say anything about me wanting to see some local art. That applies to you as well, understand?”

 

He grumbles something back, “Sorry what was that?” I ask cupping my hand behind my ear.

 

“Fine.” I knew he had spoken to the boys for some time before I rushed in today and I definitely knew that, for some insane reason, he sided with them. I just didn’t know how opposed the boys were to trying to be friends right now.

 

I sigh, “I love you, Ni. But I need you to understand that as hard as it may be for them, it’s difficult for me too. You don’t just go through what’s happened to us and not have scars because of it—emotional or physical.” He nods, “I really need to stand by my own word and if I do see something happening between us again it’s because they’ve earned my trust. I’m not gonna just give it to them.”

 

“Okay. Just remember what happened the last time you went to an art related event…” I try not to think about it but he speaks up before I can get away, “You should go invite them right now.” He challenges me.

 

I turn around so quickly I might’ve given myself whiplash. Niall smirks and raises a brow before going back to the computer.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

The next day I’m taking my time to walk to the boys’ café. I’m trying to remind myself how to be casual and it would be easy to just talk to the boys one on one. But when I open the door and the wonderful scent of the baked goods rushes past me and out onto the street I’m met with the site of Gemma. Shit.

 

“Louis!” she almost yells. She runs around the counter and nearly tackles me in a hug, “How are you? I haven’t seen you in forever!”

 

I hug her back, “I’m doing pretty well. How about you?”

 

She’s got the brightest smile on her face when she answers me, “I’m just happy to be back home. But the states were beautiful.”

 

Right. She’d taken a trip to Los Angeles with her friends while her brothers looked after the shop. Guessing by her upbeat mood the boys hadn’t told her anything, which I had yet to find out if that was good or bad.

 

“I’ve been…good. How was California?”

 

The distraction works because soon enough she’s telling me about all the trouble that she got into over there. Before I know it both Harry and Edward are making their way to the front of the shop, both donning their white and red striped aprons.

 

“I’ll head to the back then.” Gemma says after saying a quick good bye.

 

There’s a moment of silence before I speak up, “You haven’t told her anything?”

 

They looked at each other before Harry answered, “We didn’t want to ruin her trip.”

 

I sigh, “She’ll find out eventually.” They’re eyes are filled with sadness as soon as I say it, but it’s the truth.

 

“So there’s this art festival that one of my clients invited me to. I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to come? I’m still trying to talk Niall into coming.”

 

“Was it that guy who was flirting with you shamelessly?” Edward asks with a glare.

 

“Flirting?” His jaw sets as if I should know what he’s talking about.

 

“The one who came to your shop twice in a week?”

 

I fight the urge to roll my eyes and look back with him an equally angry expression, “That wasn’t flirting, and even if it was you’re not supposed to get upset about it. Remember?”

 

“We’d love to.” Harry says giving Edward a look that I know can only mean trouble.

My alarm goes off before we can talk anymore, “I’ve got an appointment in a bit. I’ll talk to you guys about it later. Tell Gemma I said bye.” I quickly exit the shop and get onto the sidewalk.

 

There. I invited them and nothing bad happened. As soon as I get back to the shop I was gonna tell Niall to suck it because I was having a successful friendship with my exes. I think.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

Come Friday evening, Niall and I were heading to the festival. He only agreed to come once I told him the boys were coming. He said he wanted to see how everything went down between the boys meeting Zayn officially.

 

We get there while the festival is in full swing. There are artists tagging the walls, the strong scent of spray paint wafting through the streets, but there are tons of people regardless. Niall and I only get to admire the second mural we’ve seen when someone bumps into my side.

 

“Oh! Sorry, mate.” A man excuses himself before turning to walk away. But before he can get more than an arms length away he bumps into another body.

 

“You shouldn’t steal from innocent people.” Edward glares down at the guy who just ran into me.

 

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about—” just when he tries to run off again, Harry steps up in front of him.

 

“Hand the lovely boy his wallet back.” His voice is deep and his expression that of stone.

 

The guy reaches into his jacket pocket and produces my wallet then shakily extends it out in my direction before I’m snatching it back. I’m disappointed in myself for not feeling the weight change in my coat.

 

“Thanks, mate. And don’t try pulling that shit around here. I might just tell those cops over there about your sad attempt at theft.” Edward points to the police officers at the end of the block. The man quickly runs off without sparing a thought.

 

I shove my wallet into the back pocket of my jeans, “Thanks for looking out.” I smile at the both of them as they step over to me.

 

“Anytime. Plus his technique was very sloppy. Niall could’ve pulled faster than that.”

 

“Wow, I didn’t even see his hands move!” Niall says in amazement, not catching Harry’s comment. I roll my eyes before moving on to the next mural.

 

When we reach the end of the street and come across the back of an extremely tall building, where a rather large crowd has gathered, there is a gigantic replica of my tattoos, specifically my infinity rope and my skull and bones. My jaw drops and out of the corner of my eye, I see Harry’s fists clench.

 

I look at the person on the scaffolding who is currently shading the piece and if possible my jaw drops further, “Zayn?!”

 

He instantly turns around and pulls the surgical mask that he was wearing away from his mouth, “Louis! Hi!”

 

“I-” I turn to Harry, Edward, and Niall, their facial expressions are all easy to read. The boys have that look of confusion and jealousy; while Niall has an enthusiastic expression on because he knows this is gonna start something dramatic. I excuse myself before jogging over to Zayn, who just reached the bottom of the scaffolding.

 

“Hey! Do you like it?”

 

I raise one brow, “How…I mean why?”

 

“Well, I had something planned before, but when I saw your tattoos I just thought they were sick. And I thought seeing them on a bigger scale would like, make them come to life, you know?”

 

“I- Um.” I can’t remember the last time I was this speechless, “It’s amazing.” I settle on saying.

 

“Thanks.” His eyes twinkle when he smiles at me and I can’t help but smile back.

 

He takes notice of Niall and the twins before looking at me again, “Listen, once I’m finished with this, we can all go hang out. I can get us all into this club.”

 

I nod, “Okay. Keep up the good work.”

 

I head back over to the boys and try my best to ignore Edward and Harry. But it would be worse once Zayn finished the mural and we would all have to hang out after. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long break I took. As you could see from the chapter, I'm having trouble figuring out how things will resolve between Louis and the twins and this was pretty much just filler. Thanks for reading and comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets back on the dating circuit and also gets on a rollercoaster of emotion.

I had never known the true meaning of the saying about tension in a room being so thick you could cut it with a knife until now. After speaking to Zayn, he continued painting his mural, which included not only the tattoos on my wrists, but the stag and heart on my bicep. I refused to even look at Harry and Edward as he created the outline for it.

 

But now, as we were sat in a corner booth at a busy club, Harry and Edward were staring daggers at Zayn. He was miraculously oblivious to their gazes and carried a conversation with Niall. When we arrived at the club, Zayn had volunteered to get drinks and told us to wait at this table. Niall had ushered the twins to sit in the middle, which I did my best not to roll my eyes at. But when Zayn came back with a round of shots he sat on my other side and I could tell the twins were not pleased with that.

 

“So what do you do Zayn?” Edward asks and I bite my lip, this question seems innocent enough.

 

“Well job-wise, I’m a model.”

 

“Modeling?” Harry asks with a smirk, “Bet you meet a lot of girls then.”

 

“Oh, actually I’m not into girls.”

 

“Funny, neither are we. Neither is Louis.” Oh my god.

 

“Yeah, we actually used to date.” Edward nudges me with his shoulder and I kick him under the table.

 

“You and Louis dated?”

 

Edward shook his head, “Louis dated Harry and me. At the same time.”

 

Zayn’s eyes went wide as saucers, “What—”

 

“Let’s go get more drinks!” I started pushing Zayn out of the booth before the twins or Niall could say anything else. I sent a glare back as I continued ushering Zayn to the bar.

 

“What’s he talking about Louis?” He asks as soon as sit on the barstools.

 

I sigh before looking at him, “I was in a relationship with both of them.” I didn’t think I would be telling anyone new about this. I was barely ready to make new friends let alone date(?)

 

I expected him to laugh, high tail out of here, or even express some kind of disgust, but instead he surprises me by asking, “How long?”

 

My eyebrows shoot up, “What?”

 

“How long did you date them?”

 

This is a different kind of awkward that I’m feeling, “About three years…”

 

Now he’s perplexed, “Three years? But you’re not anymore…” he looks over to the table then back at me, “What happened if you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“We just—I don’t know, went through a really rough patch. Almost a year ago they ran into an old friend and it’s like they completely forgot we were together. They acted so different and basically ignored me and spent all their free time with her.” I leave out the part where we were all criminals together, and I acted as bait so we could steal from the rich and give to the poor, and was kidnapped by said friend’s boyfriend for ransom, because you have to leave a little mystery.

 

“That’s horrible. No one deserves to be treated that way and it’s inexcusable. Now I really don’t understand how you’re still friends with them.” He looks at the table once again, but with disgust.

 

“They, um, they saved my life.”

 

“Oh…” is all he says. I let him draw his own conclusions from my statement; I’m not ready to tell anyone about what happened. Let alone someone who I barely know.

 

“Listen, Louis. I’m not going to force you to tell me anything, I really wanna get to know you so if it takes you a while to open up to me, then I’ll absolutely wait till you’re ready.” He rubs the back of his neck, “What I’m trying to say is, I’d really like for you to go out with me.”

 

I study his face. He’s completely sincere and my god his features are perfectly symmetrical. But he’s one of the kindest people and I’d be an idiot not to take him up on his offer so I smile, “I’d love to.”

 

\-- -- -- --

 

We exit the club around one in the morning. Nothing bad happened after Zayn and I headed back to the table after our talk, much to Niall’s disappointment. The boys were a little more civil and didn’t try to bring up our past relationship again either.

 

When it came time for us to part ways, the boys wished Niall and I a good night and tried to tell Zayn it was nice to meet him, but their eyes said otherwise.

 

“You go ahead Niall, I’ll catch up.” He raises a brow at me but goes anyway, leaving me alone with Zayn.

 

“Thanks for inviting me and letting them come too, it was really fun.”

 

He smiles, “Yeah, hopefully next time it’s just you and me.” I blush and nod before saying goodbye and walking to the car.

 

“That was anticlimactic.” Niall says as we pull away, “Thought you were gonna kiss him or something.”

 

“No. Not tonight at least.”

 

\-- -- -- --

 

I have a couple morning appointments booked so I decide to come in early to set up. Niall didn’t have his first appointment until later, so I let him sleep in. I was feeling a bit sluggish since I didn’t think to make my tea. But as soon as I let out the fourth yawn of the morning, the door opens and Harry walks in with a small white cup.

 

“Is that what I think it is?” I ask excitedly.

 

“Yes sir, milk no sugar.” He hands me the cup with his gorgeous smile.

 

I take the top off and take a big sip, “Thank you so much.”

 

I walk back to my station to finish prepping, “So how’s the café doing?”

 

He takes a seat at Niall’s station, “Really well actually. Ed, Gems, and I were thinking of expanding the back more, we need more space.”

 

“That’s great.” I say sincerely. It’s quiet for a few moments before Harry speaks up again.

 

“So you and Zayn seem to get along very well.”

 

I do my best not to let him see how the statement threw me off, “Yeah, he’s pretty great isn’t he?”

 

“Yeah, really artistic and good-looking…and attracted to you.”

 

I bite my lip, “Harry…”

 

“Louis?” he challenges.

 

“Look. He’s really nice and if you actually got to know him you’d like him too.”

 

“Do you like him?”

 

I sigh. I wasn’t even ready to make a judgment call on that and I know Harry isn’t actually ready to hear my answer, “I don’t know yet, Haz.”

 

But the answer is enough for him. He leaves without saying goodbye and I’m left there once again with my feelings.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

“So he just left?” Niall asked once I tell him what happened this morning. I was resting my head on my forearms

 

“Yeah. I get that we’re not going to get over each other that easily, but if they hold me back I feel like I’ll be stuck in this limbo of being stuck on them and wanting to be happy again. I want to be able to date again and be happy.”

 

“You don’t think you’d be happy if you were to get back with them?” I look up at him, my vision blurry from rubbing at my eyes.

 

I’d been completely out of it since Harry left and felt awful, I thought if I talked about it with my best friend it would help—but I was wrong. I still feel horrible and I don’t know why, “Ni, I just think by trying to see someone else could help me figure out what I want. And if dating Zayn is what I want then I’m going to do it.”

 

He puts his hands up, “Then go find out what’s gonna make you happy. I’m just saying the boys are still there for you, no matter how harsh they seem. They still care about you. And I do too, so if things work out with Zayn, I’m here for you. And if they don’t, I’m still here.”

 

I sigh, “Thanks Niall.”

 

“So when are you and Zayn hanging out again?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

\-- -- -- --

 

I kept what I said about dating Zayn in mind when he visited the shop to ask me out. I kept it in mind when we finally went on a date. I kept it in mind when we went on our second date and by the third time, I didn’t even think of it as a date. As much as I hated to admit it, I didn’t think it was going to work out.

 

Zayn was an amazing person. He’s so kind and we have a lot in common and he’s accomplished at his age. But there was something missing and I couldn’t quiet figure it out

 

It’s not that Zayn and I didn’t have plenty to talk about or places to hang out at, but it was just different. Apparently, going from pulling off heists and stealing from unworthy rich people to hanging out with a fellow artist was a drastic change.

 

But I felt awful. As hard as I tried I didn’t find myself attracted to Zayn in a way where I saw myself with him, where I saw a future with him.

 

I couldn’t bring myself to confess any of this to Niall either, even thought he said he’d be there for me no matter what.

 

“Is everything okay?” Zayn asks me when we’re sat in a café—not the boys’.

 

I hadn’t noticed that I was staring down at my tea for the entirety of my thought process.

 

“Um, yeah, I’m fine.”

 

He looks at me with sympathetic eyes, “No you’re not.” He leans forward, “Lou, I haven’t known you for that long, but anyone could see that there’s something upsetting you.”

 

I bit my lip. I owed Zayn the truth, he was a good man and didn’t deserve to be strung along by someone who couldn’t get their shit sorted out, “I uh, I don’t know if…”

 

I don’t even have to finish my sentence before he lets his head hang down, “I know…”

 

I look down at my tea once again, “You know, I kinda had a feeling this wouldn’t work out between us.”

 

“What?” When I look at his eyes, they aren’t sad like I thought they’d be, but their sympathetic and understanding

 

“Deep down I knew that a romantic relationship wouldn’t work for us.”

 

“When did you realize that?” I scoot forward till I’m on the edge of my seat. I wanted to know what made him think we couldn’t be together, if it was me, if it was my attitude.

 

“After I met the twins—”

 

“Shit, did they say something to you? I swear—”

 

“No, no they didn’t I promise,” he smiled, “it was just how you looked at them and how they looked at you. When one of you wasn’t looking at the other, they would have this look in their eyes. It was, like, the definition of fond and affection. And once you told me that you guys had been together for that long and then broke up, but remained friends, there was no way.”

 

“No way that what?”

 

“No way that those feelings went away.”

 

Deep down I knew he was right. Even when I was telling the boys we’d be better off as friends, I knew I still loved them like that. Still loved them as my own. But what they did to me was incredibly degrading and I didn’t know how I could get past that.

 

“I want to tell you why we broke up.” I wasn’t going to tell him about the Robin Hood lifestyle that I had lived before, but I began to tell him about Isabelle, and the neglect that I felt, my fleeing as a cry for attention and a way to save myself from heartache, and the long grueling months of hurt that I went through.

 

When I finished, he still looked at me with the same considerate look, “But you’re still giving them the satisfaction of being on your mind?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? I love them.” I nearly choke. I hadn’t said it out loud in a while.

 

“If you still love them, you need to tell them.” He sips at his tea, “You can’t sit on these feelings, otherwise you force yourself into dating people you don’t wanna date or going on four dates with them and looking so sad at your tea.”

 

I laugh, “Thanks Zayn.”

 

“No problem, Lou. But make sure to let them know, that if they ever ignore you like that again, you’ll make them hurt in unimaginable ways.”

 

I drink my tea, knowing I probably already have hurt them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plot line is almost ending :) I'm thinking about keeping the series open though, for reasons why I can't say yet...
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to justaguest for being a dedicted reader/commenter, you da best!


	4. Chapter 4

Going over to the boys’ house unannounced wasn’t the best idea for countless reasons. But I really needed to tell them how I felt. I didn’t really have a plan past that, but I wasn’t expecting to interrupt them while they were getting ready to go out.

 

“Oh, hey, where are you guys going?” Harry had opened the door to let me in then quickly walked back in to kneel next to a familiar looking duffle bag. Edward is emerging from the hallway, waving at me with a mischievous smile on his face

 

“Going out on a hit, couple rich fellows are stopping in town for some kind of convention, and they’re gonna be at some club. Thought we could get at least one of them.”

 

I hadn’t thought about robbing targets for quite some time, and I had to admit I was jealous. Before I could stop myself I found myself asking, “Can I come?”

 

They both look up at me. My eyes widened, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

 

“Yeah. Um, did you want to um…”

 

“I’ll be the bait.” I answer his unfinished question. I looked down at what I was wearing, a band t-shirt and some dirty black skinny jeans, “Could I borrow a shirt?”

 

Ed nods with a smile, “You can use one of Harry’s see through shirts.”

 

\-- -- -- --

 

I chose one of the more modest of Harry’s shirts, a long-sleeved black shirt. It was sheer, but like I said, it was the least inappropriate looking one. I went to the bathroom to attempt to fix my hair, deciding to let the fringe down and swoop over my eye a bit. When I looked in the mirror, I could see Harry behind me, standing in the doorway.

 

“What?”

 

He shrugs, “Nothing. This just kinda reminds me of when you first moved in…”

 

I place my hands on the edge of the sink and keep my gaze on him steady, but instead of feeling any negativity towards his statement, I feel…happy?

 

“Anyway, we should get going, they’re supposed to be there in less than fifteen minutes.” I nod and follow him out to the car. Harry and Ed had already hidden away the weapons and other equipment.

 

Admittedly, being back in their car isn’t bringing back any bad memories. Nothing from this entire process is.

 

When I think back to all of the good parts of our relationship, it was when we were pulling off heists. All three of us were in sync, knowing who was playing what role, and what needed to be done in every scenario. The best part is that none of it had to be rehearsed because we all just knew each other that well. I missed that. I missed being a part of this. I missed being a part of them.

 

I’m brought out of my thoughts when we pull into a dark alleyway about a block from the club. When we see a sleek black car pull up to the club and three middle-aged man dressed in a business suit with three girls escorting him they both turn to me, “Alright, Lou. You ready?”

 

I nod. I get out of the car first, then they follow closely behind. I walk with confidence up to the bouncer, ignoring the long line of people trying to get in. The three suits notice me as I pass in front of them and I send them a flirty smile, biting my lip afterwards. I can feel the twins’ eyes boring into the back of my head at the action.

 

“Hi, last name Thomas.” I tell the bouncer my fake name when I get to him. He looks at me, then Harry, then Edward, then back to the clipboard in his hand.

 

“Doesn’t look like you’re on the list.”

 

I play dumb for a moment, “I could’ve sworn Jeremy told me I’d be able to get in.” I pull the name out of my ass.

 

“Sorry, mate, if you’re not on the list, you’re not getting in.”

 

“That’s alright, he can come in with me.” One of the men in suits places a hand on my shoulder. The bouncer moves over for all of us to pass I let them know Harry and Edward are with me.

 

I look up at the suit who helped me out, I instantly notice that he was wearing way too much product in his hair, making it appear greasy, “Oh my gosh, thank you so much! That was so embarrassing.” We lose the other two suits instantly since they go off to find their own conquests.

 

“No problem, love. And um, are these your bodyguards or something?” he motions to the twins, I spot the white gold wedding band on his left ring finger.

 

“Yeah, I’m not really allowed to go out without protection. Not that I don’t do…everything without protection.” I bite my lip as he leads me over to a booth.

 

“Boys, would you mind getting my friend and me a drink? You know the usual.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Harry’s jaw is noticeably clenched. But Edward is the one to turn him towards the bar away from us.

 

I turn back to the target, “So, what’s your name, love?”

 

“David Smith, I’m here on business.” He flashes what I presume is his million dollar smile—nothing compared to what I’ve been exposed to.

 

“Ah, so not here for long then? We’ll have to do well with what little time we do have.”

 

“Guess so.” He places his hand on my knee and squeezes.

 

“Your drinks.” Edward sets down the glasses before going back to the bar.

 

“Let’s have a good time, shall we?”

 

We cheers before shooting back our drinks.

 

\-- -- -- --

David is on his fifth drink before I manage to sneak the drugs into his glass. He hadn’t left my side since the moment we sat down. He finally had to use the restroom and decided to take his glass with him, but I managed to break the capsule I had hidden in my pocket and while pretending to be intoxicated and grabbing at his arms I spilled the contents into his drink. He laughed, thinking I was just being endearing. But carries on sipping at his drink as he goes.

 

This was all too easy. It’s as if I had been doing this for the entirety of my healing process.

 

My eyes search for the boys, who had moved to a different spot at the bar, somewhat closer to our booth. Edward’s eyes are glued to me as he takes a sip from his own, untainted drink.

 

I bit my lip before looking away, his gaze too intense. I was just reminded of the whole reason that I came to the boys’ place in the first place. I still wanted to tell them how I felt, and this was a really strange lead up. But I honestly missed doing this. My life with the boys’ was exhilarating and leaving it behind was like coming down from an indescribable high.

 

“What’s wrong gorgeous?” I look up and David is scooting back into the booth, looking a bit sweatier than when he left.

 

“Was just waiting for you to get back, got a bit bored without you.” He smiles at that.

 

“Bored? You wanna go back to my hotel room to have some fun then?”

 

I look him up and down before nodding and downing my drink. He does the same then holds his hand out for me to take. I manage to do so without cringing at his clammy palm, telling myself that it’s just a symptom of the drugs kicking in.

 

We pass Harry and Edward on the way out, “What about your bodyguards?” David asks with slurred words.

 

“I gave them the rest of the night off, I’ll be fine. You’ll take care of me won’t you?”

 

He laughs, “That I will, baby.”

 

\-- -- -- --

By the time we get back to David’s room, which is a mess, he’s slurring and barely standing on his own.

“Get ready, gorgeous, I am gonna…rock your world.” I roll my eyes as I shove him onto the center of the bed. I check my phone for the time and count to twenty before I hear the hotel door open and the boys are quietly walking in, already geared up.

“Good job, Lou.” Harry takes note of the dead-asleep man sprawled out on the bed.

“Thanks.” I stand and help Edward go through David’s things while Harry goes through his technology.

It’s over before I know it, and we’re heading back to the car. There’s a comfortable silence the whole time we’re driving back to their place.

Usually after we pulled, the car was filled with sexual tension or just the smell of sex because none of us could keep it in our pants till we got home. That might be why I was quiet. Once again pulled in by my memories of being with them.

 

\-- -- -- --

When we get to their place I’m more confident in my decision to tell them about how I still felt about them.

 

“Hey Lou, did you want anything to drink?”

 

“Um, just water thanks.” He nods and makes his way back to the kitchen. I get a minute of silence before Edward comes into the den to sit across from me.

 

“So, uh, what brought you over? I mean, before we decided to all go out?” he nervously plays with the rings on his fingers. Harry sits next to Edward and seems to already know what his twin asked.

 

“Well, I just wanted to talk to you two.” They prompt me to go on, “I wanted to talk to you about…how I felt.”

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Harry, bless him, probably thought I felt ill.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. It was more of how I felt about you boys.”

 

Their eyes widened, “It’s, not bad I promise. I- um.” I take a deep breath, “After I told you we could only be friends, I genuinely believed I could carry on that way, like before I met you two. And when I met Zayn it was my way to get back into a normal dating situation. And I realized something was missing from that relationship and it wasn’t just a um…third person” I feel my face go hot at my own confession, “it was really hard from going to what we had to basically nothing. But I ignored my own thoughts and kept trying to feel something for Zayn. And I thought my playing along was working, but he saw through it. He said he knew it wouldn’t work out once he saw how we acted around each other. And he helped me realize that I still care about you two. A lot.”

 

“Oh, love, we still care about you too.” Edward added.

 

“It’s more than that though. He—when he and I were talking I realized I still love you.”

 

Their expressions were blank for a second before Harry had to bite his lip, a telltale sign that he was going to cry.

 

“Haz don’t cry, please.” I heard Edward whisper.

 

“Louis,” Harry cleared his throat, “we missed you so much. I just thought you’d never want to be with us again because we treated you so awfully and there’s no way we could ever make up for what we’ve done. And we never forgave ourselves for letting you leave and we regret not coming after you and—“ he cuts off before sniffling.

 

“Babe, I know you’re sorry and I know I shouldn’t be giving in so easily. But I can’t see myself living without you two.” And now I had to be strong, “But you guys did hurt me and you know I’m not one to give second chances so easily,” they nod, “so this is it. If you were to hurt me again I don’t think I could take it. I…I would have to leave for good.”

 

“We understand Louis, promise.” Harry appears antsy as he starts biting at his knuckle.

 

Knowing Harry, affectionate little Harry, he wanted to hold me, “Haz, do you need a hug?” He’s rushing over to me before I completely finish the question and I’m swept up into his arms. I’m up on the tips of my toes and he’s holding me so tight I can feel his cheek squished up against my neck and shoulder.

 

Rather than breaking up the hug, Edward slides his arm around me and kisses the top of my head, “We won’t take this for granted, Lou. We promise. We love you so much.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment to this series will be the last, I'm sad to say.
> 
> As far as this update, it didn't feel as good quality as it could have been but I couldn't stand to keep my babies apart any longer. I'm trash.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is almost done. I've got quite a few things planned though, so don't you worry.


End file.
